general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel James Stewart (The Dead Beneath)
' ' Daniel James Stewart, more commonly known as Dan, and born Daniel James Allen is the main protagonist of ZoraLink10nLink's ''The Dead Beneath. ''He was a receptionist who survived the early stages of the zombie apocalypse with his co-worker, John Michaels. Description Physical Description While not described in the series, Dan is a fit Irish-Canadian male with light brown hair. "Because I said so. Deal with it." --ZoraLink10nLink, in this page. Personality Daniel is a very caring, but blunt person, who does what he can to help people, but does not deny anything to make himself feel better. This is shown when he admits that John is putting himself in danger. He is also shown to be slightly pessimistic. He says he finds John's inevitable death enviable because of the hopeless situation of the world. Despite this, he admits that he does not want to die. Dan later takes a more optimistic perspective once he meets Julie, and seeing her cling to him for comfort. He is notably prone to being lost in thought, often needing his friends and companions to wake him up, In the following ways. *Asking him if he's okay (By Tom, Gill, Logan, or Danilo) *Asking him if he's "in there" (By Tom, or Danilo) *Kissed on the mouth (By Tom, Gill, Logan, or Danilo) Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Daniel James Allen worked as an office receptionist along with John Michaels, Peter, Hugo and George, and he did not respect his manager. His only close friends were John and Hugo. His brother had moved away, and his parents had cut contact with him for religious reasons, and demanded that he change his last name, which he changed to Stewart. Dan was also single. He talked to his brother on Skype regularly, until he lost his password. Dan has dated two girls in the past, neither of whom were willing to come closer to him than a kiss on the cheek. Post-Apolcapypse Dan was sheltered in the office with his co-workers, but George became a zombie. The zombie was mutilated by Peter, but he didn't destroy the brain. George took him by surprise, and bit his throat out. Dan escaped with John, and George was put down, but Peter likely was left behind as a walker. Season 1 "Beneath No More" Two weeks after the escape, Dan and John were overwhelmed and chased back to a their while on a supply run for firearms, and they had a discussion about zombie bites. John believes that being bitten by a zombie is not as harmful as Dan believes it is. Dan narrates that he believes that John's belief in harmless zombie bites is putting him in grave danger. "No More Chances" This follows the night after Chapter 1. Dan is dwelling upon John's belief about zombie bites. The next morning, he travels from Ottowa to Toronto with him, before leaving him at a house to kep watch while he goes searching for more people. Dan leaves and finds Trace Jericho in the streets. Dan is shot in the shoulder, but kills Trace after being interrupted by Tom Tyler and Gill Terence. He returns to the house only to find John allowing himself to be bitten, as Tom, Gill, and Dan watch in horror and disbelief. "Watch It All Die" Dan is seen having his shoulder treated by Gill. Most of the episode involves Dan dwelling on John's condition, and his murder of Trace Jericho. Blaming himself for John being bitten, and being concerned with potential friends that Jericho may have. Dan suffers an emotional breakdown because of John's death. However, he still participates in the plan to invade the base where Jericho's friends are staying, to find out more about things they may be doing. "Locked Away" Dan is seen staring at John's grave before he goes to discuss their next plan with Tom and Gill. They decide to sneak into Jericho's base in order to rescue their captive, Julie Kells. Dan immediately begins to like her upon seeing her. He goes down there, and introcudes himself, and tells her of his plan to help her escape. He carves out the barred off windows, and helps her out, but during this process, Tom is forced to gun down one of the residents of the cabin, and Julie kills another with a grenade. In anticipation of future attacks, they gather up all belongings and flee before they can set a destination. "Left It All Behind" Dan is seen driving the car he fleed in. He evidently gave the seat next to him to Julie, prompting Tom to make jokes like "Julie's gonna get the D(an)!" Dan later passes out guns when Jericho's group begins gaining on them. Once Jericho's group crashes, Gill, Tom, and Julie agree that Dan would be fit for the position of leader. Dan and his group arrive at a hotel, that turns out to not be abandoned. He is welcomed by their group, and immediately asks for their support in getting ready for when Jericho's group attack. "Under Darkness" Dan begins making a monologue about how far he has come since the outbreak, gone from a receptionist always "taking shit" from his boss, to the leader of a whole community. When Jerry's group attacks, Dan leaves to the bunker, only to witness Issac being killed, before he escapes, finding Tom, Gill, and Julie. They took down the remainder of the group, but they were the only survivors. Dan shares a kiss with Julie, before piling into an RV with her, Tom, and Gill, before driving off into the woods. Season 2 "What Comes After" This season begins around 3 hours after the events of "Under Darkness" where he along with Julie, Gill and Tom, sit around the campfire, telling each other about who they were before the outbreak. Tom and Gill go to sleep in a pair of tents, while Dan and Julie have sex in the RV. Dan says that Tom would not be able to stop talking about it, but both Dan and Julie needed another person to hold close in the stress of the post-apocalyptic world. The sex scene is removed from the cencored version. Around 8 months later, Dan is hunting, and he discovers a Cow, Chicken, and pig. He brings the pig back dead, but the cow and chicken back alive, and they make a proper breakfast out of this, including eggs from the chicken, bacon from the pig, toast made from bread Tom had gotten on a supply run, and a glass of milk from the cow, which Dan wakes up a nude Julie whom he had sex with the previous night, (Not mentioned in the censored version) and they eat it before rotters begin to crowd in. They are forced to pack up the entire campsite and leave in a hurry. "The Harsh World Around Us" Dan is seen in the RV with his friends, and he flees to it's bedroom, where he sleeps with Julie, and then he wakes up to find rotters surrounding the RV. Dan and Julie peak out the window, and lure the rotters away from the front of the RV so that Gill can drive away. Dan devises a plan to set up a larger scale home in the city of Montreal. "Everywhere We Go" Dan is seen telling Julie about how he gained the scar on his left shoulder, left by Jericho's bullet. He later gives the plan for Julie to stay behind with the RV, while Gill raids the pharmacy for meds, and he and Tom raid a grocery store for food. Dan has a conversation with Tom about relationships, before rotters invade and Tom is seperated from Dan and trapped in a cooler room. Dan is unable to stop thinking about whether or not Tom is still alive. "Everything We See" Dan is seen thinking about Tom's dissappearence, and he takes his mind off of Tom by taking Gill to the local prison, where he murders his former co-worker, before returning to the hotel. "How Fate Happens" Dan goes to the RV, and finds Jeb there, with Tom who is alive and well, and he pulls a joke on Gill where he comes to him with tragic news, but letting Tom greet him at the door. Dan listens to the story of how Tom made it out of the cooler room. He is later seen thinking about Tom's survival of the cooler room, before sleeping with Julie. "Spared By Fate" Dan is shown in bed after having sex with Julie for the first time since Tom dissappeared. He later has a conversation with Jeb about each of their pasts, and he reveals that he kept in touch with his brother over skype after their parents abandoned him, until his brother lost the password to his skype account. Dan went on a supply run with Tom, to a different grocery store, this time sticking together, but they failed to notice a breach, that rotters got in through. They get into the staff room, and they kind up removing a female rotter's arm in order to close the door. He realises that the rotter arm has a diamond ring on it, which he intends on using to propose to Julie. He makes it back to the hotel, and asks Julie to marry him, which she accepts, but the happiness is short-lived, as the rotters from downtown surround the hotel. "Surrounded By Dead" Dan organises the group to evacuate the hotel, and escapes through the window before finding Danilo Bastos, Logan, and Angie and Jake Terence, who happen to be Gill's wife and son. Dan makes fun of Danilo having weed in his bag, before saving Julie from a rotter grabbing her by the hair, She later seeks his help to cut her hair, keeping it both efficient from rotter's hands, while still being attractive, which he does, finding that things are starting to look up. "Into The Woods" Dan is first sen in this chapter, sleeping with Julie, while thinking about how she's been much better than the two girls he has dated before the outbreak. The next morning, Logan lured rotters away from the RV, before escaping the herd and climbing into the RV with Dan and his group. Dan and Danilo talk about their pasts, and asks Danilo and Logan how many people they killed, Danilo answered for both of them, since Logan did not answer. The group arrive back in Ottawa, Dan's hometown. "A Window To The Past" Dan exits the RV and goes into Ottawa, and begins thinking about what it was like before the outbreak. He enters his former office building, only to find a zombified Peter, which he puts down. He then finds his old apartment, which has not been touched. He looks through his yearbook, and finds the names of John Michaels, Devon Brandt, and Hugo Jackson, who he intends to look for the following day. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dan has killed: *George (Zombified) *Trace Jericho *Peter (Zombified) *Grendel *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed members of Jericho's group. Relationships Julie Kells Dan is attatched to Julie as soon as he meets her, and she is grateful towards him for rescuing her from Jericho's camp. Eventually, she kisses him. This initiates a romantic and sexual relationship that has progressed to the present chapter. Dan is shown to be comforting, and protective of her. In "Spared By Fate", Dan scavenges a wedding ring off of a rotter and proposes to her, which she accepts. Dan is shown to trust her, since he did not doubt that she rejected Tay, who kissed her anyway by force, and Dan confronted him about it, resulting in a fight. Dan protects her once more the same day from Grendel, who was trying to rape her. Dan protects her by slitting Grendel's throat. John Michaels John and Dan were co-workers before the outbreak, and after, Dan considers John his closest friend, but was not afraid to admit when he believes something crazy. Dan is saddened by John's death, and is still affected whenever he thinks about him. Tom Tyler Dan and Tom are close friends, meeting each other during the shootout with Jericho Dan putting Tom in the position of his new right-hand-man after John died. Dan is worried, and depressed after Tom is surrounded and seperated, and is very glad to find out that Tom made it out alive. Dr. Gill Terence Gill was respectful of Dan immediately when they meet, seeing that they are both by themselves, and have a common enemy. Gill earns his keep by treating the gunshot wound on Dan's shoulder, and trying to treat John's zombie bite. Gill agrees to have Dan as a leader. Dan and Gill support each other while they believe Tom to be dead, and refrains from objecting to Gill taking his stress out by killing his father-in-law's killer, who was still trapped in the prison. Jebediah Kerman Dan and Jeb do not know each other well, but Dan is grateful to Jeb for helping Tom escape the cooler room, which prompts him to allow him into their group. Issac Dan and Issac did not know each other well, but Issac welcomed him in and accepted his leadership position. Dan is startled and shocked by Issac's death. Trace Jericho Dan and Jericho only encountered each other once, but Jericho immediately distrusted him the point of trying to kill him. Dan recieves a bullet in the shoulder, but survives it and kills Jericho, causing his group to come after him. Trivia *Dan is first character to survive a gunshot. *Dan is the first character to kill someone they knew before the outbreak, namely George. However, Dan only killed George as a zombie. The first person to kill a living person they knew pre-outbreak was Gill, who killed Sam Joseph. *In the prologue of Season two, at the beginning of "What Comes After", Dan loses his virginity to Julie Kells. *Dan is gay *Dan's weapon of choice is a Glock 17. *Zora confirmed on his message wall that Dan does have a small dick. Category:Protagonists Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora Category:Characters